Talk About an Adventure
by Erica-White'Wolf
Summary: Finn and Jake are adventuring in a mysterious burnt forest in hopes of finding a fire monster to beat the heck out of,but instead find a mysterious robin hood like pirncess,with a really long name...


Talk About an Adventure Chptr1

"Aaaaaddventure!" Finn yelled jumping over a fallen tree branch to see a burnt forest while Jake stretched over it joining him,

"Whoa,what happened to this place?" Jake asked while pulling his back legs to the ground while looking at the burnt,barren place.

"I dunno, probly a left-over camp fire that didnt get put out right." Finn replied with a shrug.

"Hey,you hear that?Sounds like a fight."Jake said

"Alright!Let's go kick some butt!"Finn said bounding towards the noises with glee and lept over another fallen branch while pulling his sword out "Hyyyyy-huh?"Finn landed,watching the last of a small group of short monsters drop to the ground,it's neck spliced.

"Whoa dude,who's that?" Jake said going under the branch and looking at a girl dressed up in a darkly shaded robin-hood-like outfit,bow and arrows on her back(they can tell since her back is to them) and holding a pair of tiger swords,both covered in monster blood on the tips and inner walked up to her and tapped the heavily breathing girl on the shoulder to get her attention,she spunaround swinging one of the blades at him and he ducked just in time

"Whoa!"Finn yelped as he ducked

"Oh,gosh i'm sorry!"she said realizing easily Finn wasn't any trouble.

"Nice reflexes,"Finn said"Sorry for startling you,what's your name?i've never seen you around before" Finn asked

She bowed,her tightly wound short raven curls barely moving from place"Princess Forensic Carmenata Elizabeth Eloise Victoria Alenri the third,Foren for short" she straightend back up,doing a twirly thing with her hook swords to put them away

"Nice to meet you uhm..Princess Foren.I'm Finn,and that's my dog Jake"Finn pointed to the approaching Jake

"Sup" Jake saidshe dipped her head to Jake

"So what are you boys doing out here in the big bad woods?" she asked curiously

"Just adventuring."Finn replied

"You better be careful around these parts,they're nothing like the rest of Ooh"she said starting off,stepping over a few hot branches

"It's just,we saw the flames and thought maybe there was a good monster fight awaiting"Finn said

"I don't think you'd wanna fight any monsters from here,the ones back there were just a sample" Foren said

"Well if that's true than what's a princess doing out here?" Jake asked suspiciously

"Please,call me Foren,just not around my parents,they'll like,spew acid...Liderally" she said,dulness in her vibrant olive eyes

"Whoa"Finn said"But Jakes right,if you're a princess what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"My parents are..Erm..Over protective...So I found a way to train myself,just roam around,tag and bag the minor 'monstys'" Foren replied

" So what are you princess of?"Finn asked

"Hm?Oh uh a place called Alinra,you wouldn't know it" Foren replied

"Cool"Finn said "How old are you?"

"Fifteen" she replied (in this Finn is fifteen too,and he has all his hair back :D )

"Me too"Finn said

"Neat,I like lavender,you?" Foren asked

"I like blue"Finn said(Authors note:I really don't know what his fave color is supposed to be,and he always wears blue so yah)

"And...Jake is it?What's your favorite color?"Foren asked

"Uhmm...I dunno man!I never really chose"Jake said

"Hm,well,wanna visit my place?"Foren asked

"Sure...waiit,how can we be sure your not some witch disguised as a princess?"Jake said,

Foren chuckled"I promise I won't cook you up in a stew,i'll even pinky swear"she said

"Okay,pinky swear?"Jake asked holding out his pinky

"Pinky swear"Foren chuckled shaking his pinky and turned,walking towards a place where buning embers still swirled in the air

"You gotta be quick to get there"she said waiting on them at a spot where there were still a few flames in a circle shape and she stepped in when they got close enough,the two following and the fire sparked a little

"Finn,the fire's getting bigger!"Jake whispered nervously

"Your about to know why you don't see me or my kind around much"Foren said getting closer to the center of the circle,pulling them closer to the center with herthe flames sparked again and grew huge,and the three dissapeared in the flare.


End file.
